child of impossibility
by darknessoftheflame
Summary: Harry dissapeared a week before his third birthday and nobody can find him. And when harry returns he dose and done many things people have long thought impossible. And aperrintly lilly and james wernt as human as everyone thought.harryOc-discontinued
1. meet harry

I simply couldn't resist I had to get this out please tell me whether you like it or not. I happen to be addicted to this sort of plot line and there simply isn't enough of them. This will be mostly in Harry's point of view but the first part is from a mysterious person in Harry's life.

"**_parseltungue"

* * *

_**

_There is a tale that I have an obligation to tell to you all. You see not all tales are happy ones made of butterflies and rainbows this is the tale of an extraordinary child who survived conditions that even brave men cower from. Yes Harry is an extraordinary and very peculiar child. I am proud to be his friend. The one who no matter how much evidence is against him will not judge against him because I know him very well. You will know who I am in time. For now let our tale begin….._

I woke to my aunts voice yelling at me to get up. I sighed as I remembered it was Dudley's 3rd birthday today. my birthday is only about a week away and I will be 3 too but nobody here cares. Not that I expect them to. I got up and opened the door to my cupboard under the stairs. It wasn't as though they didn't have room in the house for me to have a bedroom it was just they hated me and didn't think I deserved it. I was told once by the cat lady ms Fig that I was extremely advanced for my age and she taught me to read. Of course I haven't told uncle Vernon, he would punish me. I frowned as I walked into the kitchen.

"About time you lazy worthless child. Go weed the garden when your done then paint the fence and mow the lawn….." she went on to 3 or 4 other chores as I ate my breakfast whish I am sure is less then I need to go through my tasks. After she was done I walked outside quickly memorizing the tasks. It was a skill I needed to make it through the day without a beating. As I weeded the garden I begin to think. What was holding me here? Why don't I just walk out that gate and never return? Oh yah I tried that last week. I didn't know were to go and didn't plan it right and got caught by Dudley because they had gone out to the park and left me with ms Fig but this time they are going to a carnival out of town… I can finally leave! But were do I go? I… my thoughts were broken by the sound of the back door opening and when I looked up I found my much hated fat cousin Dudley or fatty as I prefer. He waddled over to me looking at me with a grin. His grins meant pain.

"Mom and dada saided you 'ave to go to the cat lady but fistest…." he said. He moved to grab me but I rolled out of the way causing fatty to fall. he began to cry. Aunt Petunia came running Vernon not far behind. "Potty hurted me. made me fall." Fatty sniffled as aunt Petunia comforted him. Uncle Vernon turned towards me his face the color of the grapes that petunia grew in her yard.

"How dare you hurt my son! You are trash just like your parents." he yelled. He brought his hand up to hit me and I wished desperately to get away… the blow never came. I opened his eyes and found himself in a park in a very busy place. The chatter of many all around him. 'were am I?_'_ I thought to him self. I got up and headed for the wood near by walking along the path I saw a snake that looked rather mean coming straight toward him people around running away. It was huge he decided probably bigger than the men chasing it. For some reason I couldn't bring myself to be afraid of it as everyone else was. **_"sssstupid humansss trying to keep me from finding my bonded. I have waited almosssst three yearsss and I am finally free of thosss wizzzards and now thessse mugglesss are trying to catch me. No! I will not go to another cage unlessss my masssster wisssshesss for me too."_** the snake said. The catchers stopped momentarily when they noticed me. The snake flicked its tongue in the air. The snake made its way even faster for me and I knelt on the ground to face it tilting my head to one side.

"**_hello"_** I said. I blinked and realized it wasn't how I normally talked it came naturally but the way the words were formed were different. The men stopped totally now and seemed worried.

"kid back away slowly we have no idea if its poisonous or not it's a new kind of snake to us and we don't have any type of antidote for whatever poison it might have."

"**_you sssspeak!"_** came the snakes voice.

"**_um… Yesss?"_** I replied. The snake moved closer so it was right in front of me and lifted its head so it met me eye to eye. It flicked out its tongue again.

"**_You are the one I have sssearched for, for nearly 3 yearsss. You are my massser."_** the snake said happily. The catchers inched forward.

"I mean it kid you need to move away. Then we will catch it and it wont bother you again." one of the men said. The snake coiled itself around my waist but because of its size it took up all of my chest and had to coil twice around my neck lightly.

"The snake wont hurt me sir because the snake is dependent on me." I lied. It wasn't of course but whatever. I got up and walked away. The catchers followed.

"**_What do you mean dependent on you I can take care of myssself and they are still following usss."_** the snake said.

"**_I know you aren't dependent on me I was just trying to get them to not try and take you away. And I didn't know you knew English."_** I replied.

"**_I don't I just understand it through your mind."_** The snake said.

"**_oh_**" I said. Then to the catchers. "why are you following me?"

"kid that snake could be dangerous and I'm afraid we will need to confiscate it."

"you will do no such thing!" I yelled and broke into a run off the path and into the wood. 'maybe I can get out of here like last time' I closed my eyes and wished really hard that me and the snake were somewhere else. And I opened my eyes to find I was at the bottom of a waterfall in a huge forest.

"**_how are we here when we were just in a park."_** the snake asked bewildered. **_"I don't see a sssstick ssso how did you do that. Well at leassst now I know you are not a muggle that would have been dreadfully boring."_**

"**_I just wished to be somewhere else."_** I said.

* * *

Well thats all. Please tell me keep it or toss it. 


	2. Ms Dark and Gale

First off I would like to say to who ever reviewed as that if you could clarify it would be much appreciated because I have no idea on what your talking about. If it's the parseltongue and Dudley's small part I will say it was supposed to be like that but if not I haven't the foggiest idea on what you meant by Your spelling, punctuation and grammar is so horrendously awful it renders this story unreadable. I will also clear up I am 13 years old and I know my grammar isn't perfect but it isn't **that** awful is it?

* * *

"**_how are we here when we were just in a park."_** the snake asked bewildered. **_"I don't see a sssstick ssso how did you do that. Well at leassst now I know you are not a muggle that would have been dreadfully boring."_**

"**_I just wished to be somewhere else."_** I said.

_8 years later_

I cant believe it its been exactly 8 years since I was last at the Dursley's of course I still clearly remember my time there. As soon as I could walk I was set to work. Oh well I'm only a week away from my birthday. I no longer in the place I landed in I found out I had come out in Yellowstone park which was located in America I managed to during the week I stayed in the forest to figure out how use my magic. There was simply no other definition for it. I left the forest were I learned it was really just a massive park. I managed to put on a cute kid act and hitch a ride with a couple who were headed to California. They were heading there from their grandmas 100 birthday or something and they said later when I met them again when they had seen that him walking all alone along one of the lesser used part of the highway their harts just bleed for him. Anyway when he got to California he used his magic to buy a flat by copying a 20 dollar bill he found on the side of the road several times. He still had that 20 to. It came in handy when money was low but he never copied a lot that would seem kind of curious as to were it was coming from. He managed to enroll in a school without them noticing he didn't have parents. Though he supposed that was due to him modifying his memory. That had been a bit of an experiment. After that he never thought there to be any limitations to what he could do. He then went around looking for a job but apparently they were against child labor here so he just picked up several jobs to do for cash saying his family wasn't making enough money on there own for him to buy anything like toys or new clothes so he wanted to get some work for the money saying he didn't feel right about just taking money. Which he didn't.

The lady he told this to was fairly well off but all alone except for her 3 year old daughter Gale. She asked him if he could help pick up some while she took care of her because for some reason she refused to cry at all or ask for things. The lady whose name was Ebony Dark had to watch her constantly and had to make sure she ate because she ate so little it would be really bad if she skipped a meal. Ms. Dark as he took up calling her had adopted Gale after her parents abandoned her but a few hours old on the street. How she managed to survive a month on the street baffled everyone but Ms dark was glad she had. She started him off on small stuff giving him $5 a day which when he got home he duplicated once. He was a hard worker from when he was at the Dursley's and she was shocked when he told her he was three too. He and Gale grew up together and when he found she could do magic to he and her practiced together though she had more experience. Gale he found wasn't human and to make sure he didn't tell anyone she asked him to tell her a secret so he told her he lived alone. When we were both 6 we went over to the fight gym to practice while Ms Dark worked and they both found they had talent in all the areas and the boss of the place taught us for free since it was rare for someone to have so much talent when the first start and the fact they were so young added to that. Though after they had been taught everything that could learn from him when they were nine, though they still visit, they became rather paranoid and carried at least a dagger with them always and boy was he glad. You see me and Gale had been attacked by the local gang shortly after completing their training and having the weapons on hand had helped a lot. I still work for Ms dark but I sometimes go on random jobs. You know painting, cleaning, mowing lawns. It helped a lot that I was getting paid more so I manage to splurge on shopping every once in a while.

I was brought out of my musings by a tap at the window. I opened the window and let the two birds come in after I noticed the letters tied to their feet. One landed in front of gale the other in front of me. We took off the letters and red them.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The list of supplies are includes in the letter. Please send response by April 23

Deputy headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

* * *

I have no idea I don't remember what was in the letter. Oh well hope you liked it even if it is depressingly short.


	3. the letters and dumles view!

Sorry I took so long to make another chap the WASL was coming up so I was over worked and then I caught this virus that went out and found other viruses to put them on my computer I couldn't even get on my comp. then after that I thought I caught another but it was just my fire wall picking up some remaining. I had like 300 viruses that had never actually been deleted and it took me two weeks to figure out what was wrong and after that I was just too tired to try. Warning Dumbledore bashing. **OH and I made a mistake on the letter I meant August 23 not April 23 sorry.**

blllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

* * *

I opened the window and let the two birds come in after I noticed the letters tied to their feet. One landed in front of gale the other in front of me. We took off the letters and read them.

Dear Mr. Potter

We are pleased to inform you have been accepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. The list of supplies are includes in the letter. Please send response by August 23

Deputy headmistress

Minerva McGonagall

NOW

I shifted through the envelope to find the list and what I saw confused me.

"Why on earth would we need a wand?" I asked Gale.

"My guess is that we are freaks among freaks." Gale said in her usual flat tone while brushing a lock of her ankle length silver hair over her shoulder. I snorted.

"Figures." I said. "so you wanna go?" I asked as I played idly with a lock of my own raven hair which, in following Gales example grew it out, although not quite so long. No, my own hair only reached my waist but it was now actually tamable as it was to heavy to disobey the way it did when it was short.

"I suppose. After all it _would_ be amusing to watch their expressions when they find out we don't need or want to use something as hinder some as a wand. It would also be useful for new ideas and for a place were we don" need to hide." Gale said.

"So we reply yes then and get someone to come and show us were to go?" I asked. Gale nodded. "Alright you request it so we don't wind up with two of them here. That would be a waste of one of the teachers time." She nodded again and wrote her reply. I found a parchment and did the same.

**Hogwarts the day Harry disappeared.**

Dumbledore was not having a good day. Still yet the goblins refused to let him manage the Potter accounts and properties. He sat in his chair and glared at Fawks whom he had forcefully boded with because he thought is would be good for his image, which it was but the bird was getting harder and harder to control. Though he was confident in one thing. Fawks couldn't get away unless he came across the one he was originally supposed to bond with and by that time he would be well under the dirt in his grave. The he was alerted to Harry disappearing abruptly from his home with the Dursley's. He sighed couldn't an old man catch a break.

'_not an evil one no' _came Fawks. With that he sent a quick message to McGonagall to go

check that he was still there.

**1 hour later**

The fireplace illuminated green and Minerva stepped out her face grim.

"Sir I looked all over the Dursley's residence and even asked them were Mr. Potter was. The story I received is most unusual." McGonagall said. "he seems too have appearated away."

"hmmm. Most disturbing." I said calmly despite my inner rage. "we will need to have a search party look for him immediately." ''how in the devil does a child appearate at two. Most don't even show accidental magic till they're at least 5.'

**8 years later**

Dumbledore once again cursed the goblins. 'Why wont they give in! I am the most powerful wizard alive and they wont even let me into that brats trust vault to which I even have the key to!' he thought. Just then his door burst open. Startled I grabbed my wand and jumped to my feet ready to dodge only to find it was McGonagall who had ran through the door waving a letter about in her hand.

"Sir its Potters reply! He's alive!" McGonagall yelled. They had declared the boy dead 5 years ago. I perked up.

"what!" I replied.

"Harry Potter Is alive!" McGonagall said again.

"We will need to tell the press immediately if we are to save ourselves a lot of confusion." I said. 'I do believe I just foud a way to get my hands on the Potter fortune.' Not many knew it but the Dumbledore family was very poor. McGonagall seemed to flatten at the statement. She sighed.

"Alas, I cannot. I need to escort a young girl by the name of Gale Dark to Diagon Ally and tell her how to get on the platform." McGonagall said.

"Nonsense, get Severus to do it." I said cheerfully. She nodded slowly. And turned to go and do just that. 'these people trust me far more then they should. Not that I'm complaining.'

blllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

Yep. Evil Dumbles. And probably Ron too


	4. goin to diagon ally with ms er mr snape

Hey everyone, my summer just started J. however just to warn you I usually go camping a lot but never for longer than a week and I usually come back with a chapter or two. My first one of the summer starts on Monday the 26th and ends on the following Sunday.

Now

On

With

The

STORY!

* * *

"Alas, I cannot. I need to escort a young girl by the name of Gale Dark to Diagon Ally and tell her how to get on the platform." McGonagall said.

"Nonsense, get Severus to do it." I said cheerfully. She nodded slowly. And turned to go and do just that. 'these people trust me far more then they should. Not that I'm complaining.'

_Now are you all beginning to see why I say not all stories are happy ones. Can you see the treachery and the webs of deceit that are continuing to grow? The pawns are following the chess master blindly, never really seeing what he is doing. They are all insignificant pawns to the chess master. Tell me. Which do you believe is worse. A man who kills, maims and tortures out in the open or the man who is trying to stop him feeding him lives after lives for the greater good? The one who manipulates his people and their trust. The man who cant see the damage he is doing to his own side….. Remember this there is no good or evil only shades of grey._

**One hour and one day after the letters were sent later, Gales point of view**

Right after the letters were sent Harry explained to mom the truth about our magic as well as the letter and our suspicions on, as I said, freaks among freaks as well as the true conditions on how he was living. Mom was stunned. I imagine that if it weren't for the fact that I had survived a month on the street before mom found me without anyone she wouldn't believe it. After all it certainly made sense of something she never could quiet explain. We also did a small demonstration. Harry turned the dining table into a cat and back. Harry at the moment was at his apartment which after he left mom began to rant about how children shouldn't have to support themselves at tree and how his former guardians deserved to be skinned alive. Not that she knew I could here her since I was in my room when she said that. Sometimes my hearing is more of a curse then a blessing. I eventually had gotten sick of it and put up a silencing spell around my room and went to sleep.

I at the moment am sitting in a chair in the front room flipping through channels on our TV my mom is in the kitchen doing something or another.

_Knock, knock_

I got up and opend the door to see a rather pale man with rather greasy looking hair dressed in what looked suspiciously like a dress. It was purple with pink polka dots with a ruffled collar. I couldn't help it. I twitched. they were the colors of evil i tell you. the only thing that can be called pure evil.

"I am professor Severus Snape from Hogwarts I'm here to see a …" he looked at what I recognized as the letter I sent. " Gale dark." he said. Sneering slightly. I raised an eyebrow.

"That would be me." I said. "And you do realize you are wearing an old ladies dress right?" he seemed rather pissed at that and mumbled something about that he knew there was no way a dignified man would were this. I just waved my hand and changed it into a pair of black slacks and a green cotton shirt, washing his hair in the process. He looked startled and kept looking down at himself and the at me.

"You… you just used a high amount of wand less magic." he said surprised. I shrugged. My mom came out from the kitchen and saw me and professer Snape.

"Who is this Gale?" she asked.

"Professor Severus Snape" I said

"Oh you must be the teacher who is going to take Gale to get her supplies." my mom said. "Look I was wondering if you would mind taking her friend Harry to get his supplies too. There both going to Hogwarts and they didn't want to bother any more people than necessary?" he looked surprised when he herd Harry's name.

"Harry, as in Harry potter." he said.

"Yes. That would be him. He's a very sweet boy. Quiet smart too both him and gale get nothing less than perfect scores on their papers and their not snobbish about it ether." mom said. The man sighed. Then nodded. Mom clapped her hands together.

"Right then sweetie why don't you go get Harry." my mom said. I went off to get Harry.

**Ebony Dark's point of view**

I watched as my daughter left and turned to Snape.

" Mr. Snape we need to get a few things straight alright." I said making sure he was listening. "look be sure to always have them partners in anything that requires one alright. You see Gale has a tendency to make people nervous and Harry and her know echo her very well so they know almost automatically what the other is going to do with other people she doesn't know what their strengths are so they just get in her way and she hates carrying peoples grades with Harry she knows she wont have too." I explained. He nodded sharply. I noticed then that gale and Harry were coming.

**Harry's point of view**

We finally reached Snape and ms. Dark and stopped. I could tell right now that this Snape guy has a good amount of amnesty towards me.

"well the I suppose we had better go." Snape said stiffly and held out a empty vile. "put one finger on the vile." we did as he said and almost immediately I felt a pull at my stomach and there was a lot of spinning and whirling and we touched the ground. Only the lessons in fighting and aloud me to keep from falling over. Gale, of course, had no problems at all and nether did Snape.

* * *

Next time Shopping with Snape. 


	5. Shopping with Snape? oh my!

Heheh a thought just occurred to me while writing this. Wouldn't the Americans have wizarding schools too? So why send them to Hogwarts? I hope you understand the reasoning I put in this chapter. **Please excuse any missing P's the button is slightly jammed on my laptop and doesn't always work right. I am trying to catch them but if I don't please don't get mad at me.**

_0 mental speach0_

* * *

"well the I suppose we had better go." Snape said stiffly and held out a empty vile. "put one finger on the vile." we did as he said and almost immediately I felt a pull at my stomach and there was a lot of spinning and whirling and we touched the ground. Only the lessons in fighting and aloud me to keep from falling over. Gale, of course, had no problems at all and nether did Snape.

"This is the Leaky Caldron." Snape said. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously as did Gale. Snape must have seen it because what he said next eased our suspicion…marginally. "attached to it is an entrance to Diagon Ally which if you read your list is were we are shopping. Well follow me," he then walked briskly towards a rather dirty door that lead to a small outdoor spot with a brick wall that practically oozed magic though I suppose most people probably don't see that or the small breaks in magic bricks which when tapped by Snape momentarily filled and the wall opened up to a rather breathtaking place. "This if you haven't already guessed is Diagon Ally. The main shopping center for the British wizarding world." As we began walking down the ally a thought rather suddenly occurred to me.

"Excuse me sir? How are me and Gale going to pay for the stuff on the list? I am of course assuming that wizards have there own money system and also why are we going to Hogwarts if we live in America?" He stopped and turned.

"You would be able to pay with the money your parents left you as for Ms. Dark we have money transfers. You are correct in assuming wizards have their own money system and as for why you are going to Hogwarts. You potter were born here and have been on the list for Hogwarts since you were born Gale on the other hand has far to much power to waist on the rather small schools the Americans have." Snape said briskly.

"my parents left me money? I never knew they were a witch and wizard. Oh and you are assuming that I wasn't going to share my money with Gale when you said the bit about exchange right." I said.

"Yes to the first and last but why in Merlin's name did you think your parents were not a witch and wizard?" Snape said. I shrugged.

"you must realize I ran away from the Dursley's at not even quite three years of age and that I am guessing didn't like magic or my mum and dad or a mix of both." I said Gale nodding silently. Snape frowned but nodded and suddenly seemed a lot nicer. We continued on until we reached a large white building.

"This is Gringots the wizards bank." Snape said before walking in Gale and me walked in right after what we saw had us both on edge. There were these green things everywhere. "these are Gringots Goblins. They own and run the bank. There isn't a safer place, with the exception of Hogwarts, in the British wizarding world." He walked up to a teller and we warily followed.

"yes" the teller said through narrowed eyes. A quick look at the late on the desk told them the goblins name was Nackshnark.

"We need to get to Mr. Potter trust vault." Snape said gesturing towards me.

"And dose Mr. Potter have his key?" Nackshnark asked leaning forward slightly. I looked at Snape who indicated no.

"No sir I do not but would it be possible to make a new one rendering the old one useless. After all I wouldn't really enjoy finding someone impersonated me or forged my signature and got into my vault. If of course it isn't too much trouble." I asked politely and slightly louder then mine and Gales usual whisper even though by this point it hurt my throat since I haven't done so since I was three. I lightly rubbed my throat to sooth it before dropping my hand back to my side.

"you will have to sort it out with the key maker Harksnap and the Potter vault manager Graksnook." Nackshnark said. "Griphook!" another goblin came running up. "Take them to waiting room two and get Graksnook and Harksnap then when you finish that be prepared to ether take them back here or down to Mr. Potters trust vault depending on how the meeting goes." Griphook nodded.

"this way." Griphook said walking to a blue door down a corridor and left us after opening a yellow door that had a 2 on it which led to a blue and green waiting room.

"thank you Griphook." I said as he left. He turned seeming surprised but went on his way. I sat down on a green sofa, Snape sat in a blue chair and Gale leaned in a corner so to face both the door and Snape. We sat there for a good10 minutes before the door reopened and the room shifted so there was two desks next to were Gale was. Gale move to the opposite corner so to face everyone while exposing nothing. She was paranoid that way.

_0 better paranoid then dead.0 _Gale said telepathically

_0 true0_ I relied before turning my attention to the two goblins. One was dressed in a black suit with a bronze tie and the other was wearing a blue tie the exact same shade as the first door.

"I am Harksnap, the key maker for Gringots." the Goblin with the bronze tie said.

"I am Graksnook, the Potter account manager. Which of you is Mr. Potter?" the Goblin with the blue tie asked.

"I am sir, Harry Potter and this is Severus Snape and the girl in the corner is Gale Dark. It is a Pleasure to meet you both." I relied Politely. Again I saw shocked faces. I could easily deduct that they were not well treated by wizards. I saw them both smile at each other and it was really rather creepy thing to see. Snape looked at me oddly for a moment but said nothing.

"well then Mr. Potter fro what we here you need a new key is this correct?"

"yes, that's right and I also was wondering if you could make the old one invalid please." Harry said. "After all it would be most upsetting to find someone had managed to steal from me because I hadn't taken precautions." the goblins looked at each other with even wider grins.

"So then I take it you didn't Give your key from Dumbledore and it never went to your guardians like it was supposed to?" Graksnook said.

"I don't know anyone by the name of Dumbledore and I ran away from my aunt and uncles 8 years ago as of yesterday." I said. The goblins seemed troubled at this.

"who is your guardian as of now?" Graksnook asked.

"Does it matter?" I said.

"Well if your guardian as of now never received the key and you never gave it to Dumbledore then he is in violation of conduct as he has been trying to convince us to let him in your vaults since your parents died." Graksnook said.

"it seems to me this Dumbledore guy is trying to steal from you Harry." Gale said quiet as ever.

"I think your right Gale." Harry said. _0 Should I tell them about the way I'm living?0 _I asked her mentally.

_0 I suppose0 _Gale said. Even her mental voice was light airy and quiet. Just like a slight breeze. She never raised her voice above a slight bit louder then a whisper. And to me yelling is like talking the normally.

"I am my own guardian as I have been since I left the Dursley's." I said fidgeting slightly. They all looked surprised.

"**_issss massster okay. Masster ssseems worried"_** Came Snare the snake he had picked up the day he left. Snare he had found was able to make himself invisible after bonding with him as well as various other things and like the catchers had thought he was indeed poisonous. Very poisonous.

"**_I am fine. Go back to sssleep"_** I replied quietly.

The goblins and Snape finally came out of their stupor.

"How in the world dose a two year old child support itself all alone!" Snape said.

"He was three not two. And as to how he used magic and relied, though she didn't know about his situation until yesterday, on my mom. So I suppose my mom was sort of an unofficial guardian." Gale said.

"You mean to tell me he was using magic consciously without a wand, at three. Most don't even show accidental magic until their 5." Snape said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Both me and Gale have been doing it that long. Actually Gales been doing so for longer." I said. "Can we get on with this?"

"Umm right then I do believe since there has been a breach in trust between you and the person holding you key that we can make you a new one and change it." Harksnap said. About 30 minutes later we were walking with Griphook to go to my trust vault. I was assuming since I had a trust vault that their was another larger family vault. When we got there Griphook asked for the key and opened the door. 'dang if this is my trust vault then the potter vault must be huge.' I thought to myself. I walked in and looked around a bit. There was a very large mound of gold coins half of that in silver and half of that in bronze.

"It is 14 silver sickles to a gold galion and 27 bronze knuts to a silver sickle." Griphook said. I nodded still stunned at the sheer amount of money here there was enough here to if you took all the coins fill a large sized truck bed to the brim. Maybe more. Griphook looking rather amused handed me a small sack that I could tell had some spells on it.

"What spells are on this?" I asked politely. I wasn't stupid I knew that they were defenetly people you had to deal carefully with. After all they do harbor the wizarding worlds money. Griphook looked surprised but answered anyway.

"A bottomless charm, feather light charm and an anti theft charm." Griphook said.

"Can I get another one for Gale please." I asked. Griphook nodded and handed me another one.

"thank you." I said before going in to fill both bags. After I came out I handed one bag to Gale and we went back up into the lobby were the tellers were. We walked out the door and down a ways before stopping just before the first set of shops.

"were to now?" I asked Snape.

"I would suggest getting robes, then a trunk a wand, the potions supplies and then the books." Gale said. "So we know exactly how much time we can spend in the book store."

"what about a pet?" Snape said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh that reminds me. They said you were allowed an owl a cat or a toad but what about snakes?. Also are you allowed more then one pet?" I asked.

"yah and does it have to be a normal cat or can it be a cat based pet?" Gale said. She had these weird cats, a black one with silver eyes that could move trough and control the shadows, a red and orange one with yellow eyes that could conjure and manipulate fire and the last one was bleu and silver with aqua eyes and could conjure and manipulate ice and water. She had accidentally created them when they were 5. Snape paused and thought.

"well there isn't anything in the rules that says you cant but if they become a problem to the other animals they would have to leave." Snape said. "why?"

"because we both have pets. I have a snake but I need an owl and Gale has three elemental cats she accidentally created when we were 5." Harry said.

"Okay…Just what type of snake do you have." Snape asked. "And I not even going to ask about the cats."

"I have a….. you know I'm not sure." I said. **_"Sssnare wake up."_**

"**_Yesss."_** came snares disgruntled reply.

"_**ssshow yourssself pleassse" I asked.**_

"**_very well masssster"_** snare said with a sort of sigh. He made himself visible and got down and made himself resize to his natural size which the ability to resize himself was what allowed him to wrap around him all those years ago and even today. Several people screamed and backed up. Snape backed up but didn't scream.

"That… is a very dangerous Snake… its called an Anaerobiosis, its called that because it is not only poisonous but it can suck the very oxygen out of a body. Were in the devil did you get it in a muggle settlement?" Snape explained.

"I found him the day I left the Dursley's. he was running from some catchers and I found he was bonded to me. I can understand and talk to him. He kept saying I was a speaker what ever that is." I said.

"A speaker is someone who can speak parseltungue which is the language of the snakes. Most believe that it is a sign of a dark wizard." Snape said. Gale snorted.

"That stupid ability's and magic aren't evil and they don't make a person evil. Its all in what you intend to use it for. And the terms light and dark in no way should be used to mean good and evil because they to are not good or evil." Gale said. Snape nodded still eyeing Snare. I knelt down and picked him up again, him resizing in the process and once ore rapping around me this time saying visible this caused people to give him a good few feet of space as they headed to madam Malkins robes for every occasion. When we walked in madam Malkin ushered them up onto a stool were a blond boy was. Snape had stayed in the main room to wait.

"hello." the boy said giving a rather aristocratic air to him.

"hi." I replied. Gale ignored him giving him an immediate tip off that there was something cruel about the boy.

"Hogwarts too dears." madam Malkin asked sweetly. We both nodded.

"Yes ma'am." I said.

"oh your so polite." she giggled before bustling of. The boy next to him sneered.

"my dads out buying my books and my mom is trying to buy my wand. I'm going to sucker them into buying me another owl for school." the boy said snobbishly

"Don't you need to be there to buy a wand?" I asked.

"Yes but she insisted on going anyway." The boy said. " were are your parents?"

"dead. Have been ever since I can remember." I said.

"Oh. What house do you think you will be in? I'm definitely going to be in Slytherin." the boy said.

"I don't know. I don't know what the houses are or how they are sorted." I said.

"Well Slytherin is for the sly and cunning. Ravenclaw is for the bookworms. Gryffindor for the brave and Hufflepuff for the loyal." He said.

"Harry is at a toss up the for any but I think I would lean towards Slytherin or Gryffindor." Gale said.

"And you would definitely be in ether Slytherin of Ravenclaw." I said. She nodded. "stay friends even if we get sorted to different houses?"

"Why would you ask such a blatantly stupid question? Of course we will still be friends. We have been since we were three I highly doubt something like house rivalry is going to split us apart." Gale snorted. I nodded. The lady came back in.

"Alright Mr. Malfoy your done here." madam Malkin said. Now then lets get you measured.

We left with three Hogwarts robes and a personal robe each. My personal robe was green with a gold dragon on it and Gales was black with a silver phoenix on it. As a matter of fact all her clothes were silver and black. With the exception of a few reds blues and greens all dark shades too. Madam Malkin had freaked out when she saw Snare but calmed down when he explained that Snare was not violent unless its his food which was strictly rats and if someone attacked him. And had passes him to gale so the woman could work and took him back when she needed to work on Gale whom had actually made her more nervous than Snare did. After that we headed into Arrows trunks. We searched around a bit but didn't see anything we liked. That is until we saw a pair of trunks near the back. One which was the one Gale liked was of course black and it had a silver rose that was losing its petals. The one I liked however was the same green as my eyes and had gold leaves on it. They were 500 galions each and from what they read had a library, a sitting room, normal storage which had a bottomless charm, a bedroom, a potions room, and a blank room to be something of your choice. It had a charm on it so it shrinks and enlarges on command and was feather light. We quickly went and paid for them and put the clothes in the normal storage compartment. Next was the apocrathy(SP?) which we bought all the things on the list as well as several other ingredients and a double on the basic ingredients. This seemed to please Snape for some reason but I didn't dwell on it. We made a quick stop at Eyelops Owl Emporium and picked up a snowy owl that I named Hedwig. She was the only owl that didn't ether attack snare or fly away in fear. She stuck me as highly intelligent. Gale liked her too and Hedwig had taken to riding on her shoulder since mine were occupied by Snare who was very disgruntled and was very happy with his choice as she had helped him get away from the other owls. I also picked up a lot mice and owl treats for the two.

Our last stop was of course the bookstore was the last stop were we picked up the books on the list as well as any other book that took to our fancy like The complete guide to Anamagus by Minerva McGonagall and ocumulacy and legitimatcy (SP?) for complete idiots by Harvey Maligns and 1,000 common potion mistakes by Severus Snape. He was pretty sure by now that Snape was their potions professor. They also picked up books on magical creatures, arithmatcy, ruins, defense against dark arts which gale scowled at but picked up anyway, the rest of the main subjects and divination. Snape gave us what we now identified as a portkey to get home as well as one to get on the platform reminding us to make sure to hang on to anything we were bringing. We landed in Gales living room with a thud and went our separate ways as I went back to my apartment to which I promptly began to read the books the first being the one on ocumulacy and legitimatcy. From what it said you were supposed to just build walls around mind. 'well that is stupid then people know what to expect and can find weak points faster.' I thought. 'I will have to come up with a different way before summers up.' after that I began on the school books and got through charms and transfiguration before dinner after dinner I picked up the one on herbology and finished that one before going to sleep.

Well what do you think. I finished this on Wednesday. Extra long to somewhat make up for the very long wait for the last one. are you not mad at me anymore puppy dog eyes


	6. The train

From what it said you were supposed to just build walls around mind. 'well that is stupid then people know what to expect and can find weak points faster.' I thought. 'I will have to come up with a different way before summers up.' after that I began on the school books and got through charms and transfiguration before dinner after dinner I picked up the one on herbology and finished that one before going to sleep.

**Now **

I woke up the next day yawning lightly. I looked around my flat as I though about the day before. The flat was small and done entirely in black, silver, dark reds, and blues. Basically, it was dark, really dark. Gale loved it as her mom would never let her do her bedroom in dark colors instead her mom, much to gales chagrin, had done it in Gales and mines most hated color, pink. Needless to say she slept over at my house as much as possible. That or the couch. Anyway his flat had 3 bedrooms a nice kitchen and a living room. It was all he really needed. One bedroom had basically become his library hanging on his bedroom wall was the 20 dollar bill that he had copied so many times. I got up and grabbed another book and decided to read the rest of the day. The one he grabbed was on potions which seemed rather like cooking and if there was something Harry loved to do it was cook. He was better than ms. Dark. After I finished it I was rather hungry so i cooked me some eggs and bacon after breakfast I read the potion book by Snape which had helped a lot. 'I should recommend this to anyone bad at potions.' I thought to myself as I picked one about history of magic which he found was almost entirely about goblin rebellions. 'how did they manage to take something so interesting and make it so boring is beyond me.'

i spent the rest of the day working on various jobs and telling his school that he and Gale were going to a boarding school really far away. When i got back i decided to do occlumency only different. I meditated like the book said and found myself in a rather barren field with memories everywhere in no particular order. 'This must be why I have such a horrible memory.' Me and gale may get perfect scores but for some reason there memory only seemed to really work during tests they were always look up stuff they already knew. I organized my mind for now into four sections, knowledge, memories, languages, as I knew more then a few, and fighting techniques. After that I pulled out of my mind and made myself some dinner. The rest of summer went much like this and I had completely organized my memories and after figuring out I could do anything in my mind I encrypted my memories into parseltungue, except the languages as that was far to confusing and turned them into animals, mostly squirrels, owls, and ants and added other animals to confuse them so you never now if it is a memory or not, as well as add protective animals like dragons, panthers, and every poisonous snake he new of including magical ones like Snare his magical snake which he had found was the smaller, slightly less dangerous cousin of the basilisk, it had a film to cover its deadly eyes and its poison wasn't as potent though still more potent than any other snake. It was known as the snake prince to most magical creatures. Snare was hidden when I was in the car with those people in his shirt as it was so baggy it was like a tent. I had found all of this out from one of the magical creature books. It was as Snape said an Anaerobiosis which when I looked it up in the dictionary it said life without oxygen: life in the absence of free or atmospheric oxygen. Why it was named this baffled me but hey whatever.

**September 1st**

I had stayed at gale house the night before and me and gale both woke up at six so we could do at least some exercise. We double and triple checked we hadn't left anything before taking the portkey and made absolutely sure we had a hold of everything and said the keyword.

"Godsend." came Gale and off we went. Why that was the keyword I wasn't really sure especially seeing as me and Gale thought religion as a useless waist of time.(sorry religious people) and in a whirl of colors we landed on the platform 9 and ¾ near a scarlet train. It was 10:30 so the platform was fairly busy. We put out luggage on and then got on the train in one of the very back compartments and got out some books we had in our backpacks which we had put stuff in so we wouldn't get bored on the train, Gales on muggle chemistry mine being Hogwarts a history since it was the only book I hadn't read yet. We read for a while when the compartment door slid open. We looked up to see and found a boy our age with violently red hair and lots of freckles.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." the boy asked. I looked at the window and saw we had begun to move.

_0 what do you think gale0_ I said pushing my thoughts toward her so she would pick it up and open the link up.

_0 I don't really trust him and he has strong prejudice about him but I do not mind him sitting with us.0_

"Sure we don't care" I said. He looked relieved and sunk down on the bench opposite of me and gale. " I'm Ron Weasly" he said.

"Gale Dark" Gale said.

"Harry Potter" I said. I watched in amusement as Weasly sputtered.

"R…really." he said. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah… what's the big deal?" I asked slowly.

"w… what's the big deal! Your bloody famous and supposedly dead." he said incredulously. Gale nodded "Actually I read something on it. I figured you knew but…" she trailed off pulling book out called The rise and fall of the dark arts. she flipped through the pages and hit a section at the end titled Harry potter. I read it through and burst out laughing.

"They … all… thought… I… I… was dead." I said through my laughter.

"So where were you?" he asked.

"That… is none of your business." I said glaring. The door slid open again this time to a young bushy haired girl and a nervous looking boy.

"Have you seen Neville's toad" She asked looking rather tired.

"No but I can get him to come here." I said.

"Really how?" she asked. I stood up passed her into the hall way held out my hand and concentrated on Neville's toad and willed my magic to bring him to me. And sure enough a greenish thing came flying towards me to which I willed my magic to slow it down so it landed softly in my hands.

"This him?" I asked. The boy nodded amazed.

"How did you do that with out a wand? Wandless magic is supposed to be almost impossible even Dumbledore can only do a little before tiring out." the bushy hairs girl asked.

"none of your business" I said going back in and sliding the door shut behind me.

"That was wicked." Ron said. "can you show me how?" He asked eagerly.

"maybe, maybe not." I said "we have been learning since we were three."

"who taught you?" he asked

"we taught ourselves and each other." Gale said bored.

"Would you quit with the questions and just let us read." We said at the same time glaring at Ron. We read for a while with Ron looking decidedly bored before the compartment opened again. Sighing to myself mentally I marked my place and set it down.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" a kindly plump woman asked.

"No I'm set" he said grimacing as he pulled up a corn beef sandwich. I pulled out my bag of money from my backpack which was still half full and handed it too her.

"Three of everything." I said. Gale looked at me oddly but shrugged. She gave me back my bag after taking the money needed and I put it back in my bag grabbed the candy from her distributing it evenly between us. When we finished we changed into our uniforms or Ron did me and gale just pulled on the shirts and left on our slacks. We both refused to were anything that looked like a dress. Worse they could do is expel us and what did we care its not like we need to know how to use a wand and the wizarding world needs us more then we need them. When Ron came back in he looked at us oddly

"why aren't you in your uniforms? I mean you have the shirts on but why not the rest of it?" he asked.

"because we refuse to wear anything remotely like a dress and I don't like there pants." I said.

"Your going to get in trouble." he said. We shrugged.

"Worse the could do is expel us or give us a detention to which we don't really care." gale said.

"We already know how to use magic and were only doing this for curiosity's sake. Well… and for more ideas on what to do with magic." I said.

"Oh. Look I have been dying to ask this. Why are you both so quiet?" he asked.

"I have sensitive ears. I can suppress my hearing but only so far. Talking normal is like screaming in my ear and yelling is even worse. And Harry has known this since we were three so he whispers so to not hurt my ears." Gale said.

"Not to mention after so many years it hurts to talk normally."

"Oh well that explains it." he said quieter then normal. The train they felt was now stopping with a loud screech that had Gales hand flying to cover her ears and by doing this causing her to lose balance and land across my lap he long silver hair all over me. You see Gale as I said before isn't human. She is a quarter light angel a quarter dark angel a quarter light demon and a quarter dark demon which gave her control over all light darkness and shadows but it was also forbidden so she was left out on the streets. She had silver hair that was cut at about her chin in the front and down to her ankles. She usually keeps the back in a high pony tail or a braid. She had silver eyes and was very pale no mater how much time she spent in the sun. She had cat like canines and was already developing. But oddest of all her blood ran silver though she kept a glamour over it to make it seem red. Over all she was very pretty. She got up after the screeching was dun and we had stopped.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded and we all got up and left the train.

!w! w! w! W! W! W! W! W! W! W! W! W! W! W! W! W!

Well that's it and I hope my description of Gale was clear enough. Oh and tell me what you guys think of this poem

_**Shadowed Girl**_

_She's about ready to give up_

_To give in to the unimaginable pain she feels_

_She gets so sick of crying_

_Getting used and abused_

_No one seems to care_

_About her hopes and dreams_

_All they see is the beauty before there eyes_

_A tool to use once and toss in a away, _

_To be forgotten once more_

_The shadows and night have become her home_

_The rain has become a was of letting go_

_She never lets anyone see her down_

_She never lets herself cry_

_She just holds her head up high_

_pushing her pain behind closed doors,_

_That she never opens._

_But she cant seem to see,_

_That all those tears left unshed,_

_Will soon be too much to bare_

_And her doors will crack at the seems_

_Unless she lets herself heal she's going to continue to hurt_

_But she doesn't want to admit she needs help_

_But I can see through her walls and locked doors_

_Her shadows and rain_

_Through her deep green eyes that have become so dull_

_I can see through but…_

_There's no way for me to be there unless she opens to me._

_DOTF_

_This is done from the point of view of a guy which was a little tricky as I'm a girl but I did it :)_


	7. The sorting

Hey everyone I'm in high school now and I am swamped I got into honors language arts. I am so happy though we do hove to read Oliver Twist which would have been alright if I hadn't already seen the movie. Apparently I can read the book and then watch the movie but not the other way around it ruins the book for me. Also you guys never answered whether you liked the poem, I CAN"T DO HAGRID ACCENT IT GIVES ME A HEADACH

On to the story!

* * *

She got up after the screeching was dun and we had stopped.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded and we all got up and left the train.

NOW

When we got off the train, we herd a very loud voice yelling above the crowds and noise.

"FIRST YEARS, FIRST YEARS OVER HEAR." The man speaking was very large making him easy to spot. Gale and me looked at each other with raised eyebrows but merely shrugged and followed him along with the other first years. We received more then a few raised eyebrows at our attire but we ignored it.

"You'll be getting your first gimps of Hogwarts now." The large man boomed and indeed as we went around the bend we saw a gorgeous castle sitting in front of an obsidian lake.(For those who are less knowledgeable it just means it's shiny and black) it was a wondrous sight though neither me nor Gale showed it like the others. We continued to head towards the lake were there where dozens of small boats with no oars or motors. 'Must be magic.' I thought.

_0More then likely0_ came gales voice. He loved telepathy. They both had it and they loved to confuse people with it or plant whispers in there ears but mostly because only they could hear anything said between them Gale too had practiced occumulacy and was almost as proficient as me in out new style. She based hers differently using animalistic demons to defend memory's which she never told me what were which is fine as I did the same to her.

"No more then four to a boat." The man said again.

"Must he speak so loudly?" Gale sighed. I shrugged. We got into one of the boats with a young boy and Neville. Ron was in another boat.

"Hi I'm Blaise Zabine," the tan ebony haired boy said with a smile.

"I…I'm n…Neville lo…Longbottom." The nervous boy said.

"Gale Dark" Gale said simply and rather coldly per usual.

"Harry potter." I said. "You know you have no reason to be so nervous right?"

The two boys' stared mouth's open.

"Well?" I persisted.

"Oh… right it's just what if I'm not magical enough and get sent home most say I'm a near squib." Neville said.

"Neville" I started.

"You have" Gale continued not missing a beat.

"More magic." me

"Then Ron does" Gale

"Which" me

"Seems to" Gale

"Be about" me

"Average." Gale finished.

"R...really how d…do you know?" He asked excitedly stumbling over his words.

"We" I said

"Can," Gale, continued

"See" I said

"Magic" Gale said

"Of course" I said

"But only if" Gale said

We chose to." we finished together.

"How do you talk like that?" Blaise asked.

"Like what." we asked together.

"Finishing each others sentences." he said.

"Ain't telling." we said. The boats then hit shore and we got out and went up to the massive door. The large man pounded on the door three times and the door opened revealing a strict looking teacher in green robes.

"Well follow me." she said sharply. We followed her excitedly and we were just out side another large pair of doors. "I am professor McGonagall the transfiguration professor. There are four houses with equally noble history…" she went on to explain the houses. "Now wait here until I come and get you and I suggest you smarten yourselves up." She said. The others were talking about how they might be sorted.

"My brother said we have to wrestle a troll." someone said. Gale and I snorted. Of course, not they were here to learn so that would be dangerous and stupid. The doors opened again to Professor McGonagall.

"Follow me." She said. We followed her to the room and found it to be what Hogwarts a history said was the great hall. I looked up at the fabled ceiling. 'It would be cool to have that on my trunks roof so I don't come out to a bad situation. I thought to myself.

"Its enchanted to look like the night sky." Came the busy haired girl and I herd Ron groan and pray she wasn't in is house. I felt Snare shift around my chest. I looked up when the hall quieted and found them looking at a hat that he could tell was very magical. It seemed to have a mind

_0 it's an intelligent being it has a mind0_ Gale said

_0 I know I felt it too0 _I replied. Therefore, it was no surprise when it started to sing. After the song, they called out names in alphabetical order.

_0curse my last name0_ Gale said as her name was called.

"Dark Gale" McGonagall said loud and clearly though Gale would have herd if she had just said it normally. I suppose she don't know that though I thought as I suppressed a snicker at Gales comment. Gale walked up calmly hands in her slacks pockets.

"Were is the rest of you uniform?" one of the teachers asked.

"In a garbage dump somewhere. I refuse to wear anything that looks like a dress or skirt." Gale said. It was true our personal robes were made more like trench coats then the dress like design that robes were.

"You have to wear the uniforms." The old man said.

"I don't care. What are you going to do? Expel me? Go ahead I and my friend only came here for curiosity's sake and for new ideas on what to do with magic. We've been doing magic for years." She said coolly. They all gaped and sputtered except Snape since he knew they could do Wandless magic and had no need for going here.

"We'll talk about this later with your friend." The old man said. Gale picked up the hat and placed it on her head connecting our link so I knew what was happening.

(Bold italicized is the hat under lined italics is Harry italics is Gales

_**My, my isn't this quiet the party**_

_Don't mind me I'm just a friend we are both telepathic and don't you dare tell anyone or I will personally rip you to shreds._

_Like wise_

_**I never give out what I see. Now then, you have a very good mind oh but how cunning you are and brave but you could never make it with the Hufflepufs, no, you would make them very nervous indeed. **_

_I am not brave as I have no fear and bravery it the knowledge that something is more important then your fear._

_Yeah besides they would probably shun her from what we can tell she wouldn't fit there ideals very well_

_Like wise with you_

_**Hmm you are right better be…**_

"Slytherin!" the hat yelled out Gale calmly took the hat off her head and put it on the stool.

"What but… she's a mud blood only people with at least half blood are allowed in Slytherin so how is that possible." it was the blond boy from the shop. Snape glared at him, as did Gale and I.

"She Mr. Malfoy was adopted. We don't know the status of her blood." Professor Snape said. The sorting continued Longbottom and Granger going to Gryffindor and Malfoy to Slytherin. Gale and I wrinkled out noses at this.

"Potter Harry"

I walked smoothly up and put the hat on with a small snicker when they realized I was Gale's friend. I felt Gale trying to open a link and I let her

_**Yes, that is quiet funny now then straight to work ey**_

_I suppose._

_**Yes now lets see here you have the same fine mind as your friend and you have true bravery also you have quiet some cunning and a good loyal heart now I doubt you would be comfortable in Hufflepufs or Ravenclaw as you're a little too sarcastic and harsh and your not exactly devoted to learning.**_

_No duh we both know knowledge is important that's why we study though I do love reading considerably more then Harry_

_**Yes, yes you are most correct now then you don't have Slytherin ambition but nor do you have Gryffindor nobleness and most are rather rash were as you analyze things first. Oh and you have Slytherin gift interesting pay no mind to the old man young one because while the gift naturally goes down the Slytherin line you received it from Slytherin whom asexually a very nice man just bitter on the edges.**_

_Slytherin if you don't mind I would rather go there._

_**Ah yes thank you Dumbledore tried to put a spell on me to make sure you got in Gryffindor but it would fail if you asked for Slytherin which I neglected to tell him of you go young one and beware the chess player and the da.. Evil one pave your own path in…**_

"Slytherin!" McGonagall dropped her scroll, there was absolute silence except for Gale who started clapping which snapped the Slytherin out of it, and they clapped for him as well as Snape. I nodded to him and sat next to Gale.

"So you were Potter eh Harry welcome to Slytherin you will notice some wizarding families are better than others and all are better then mudbloods and muggle. I can help you there." Draco said pompously.

"Piss off asshole." Gale and I said at the same time flipping Malfoy off. This clearly confused him and angered him. He huffed and sat in silence glaring at us but mostly Gale. He had tried to sit next to his beautiful friend but she elbowed him in the gut and told him that the spot was reserved as well as the one across from us as Zabine had yet to be sorted. We had both taken a liking to him as well as Neville. I turned my attention to the sorting and the next one had caught my interest. The boy had black hair with a blue tint too it, he had blue eyes with red fleck's, he wore black silk pants that clung too his ankles and waist but hung loosely everywhere else and a blue silk shirt.

"Tawashi Rei" (pronounced Ta-wash-e, RE and **HE IS MINE I MADE HIM UP YOU NO USE**) he wasn't wearing the uniform at all and he walked up as calmly as we did. And put his hat on his head and it eventually called Gryffindor and sat next to Neville who nervously conversed with him but slowly relaxed Tawashi wasn't so much cold but cool, calm and collected. Eventually Blaise was called.

"Zabine Blaise."

He went up there and was shortly turned over to Slytherin. He walked over to us and sat down across from us.

* * *

TAWASHI IS MY CHARACTER FROM A STORY CALLED DARK PRIDE AND BLAISE IS A GUY I KNOW I LOOKED IT UP! IT SICKENS ME EVERYTIME I SEE HIM AS A HER.

So what did you all think?


End file.
